


«Monsieur Henri» et son «secrétaire»

by StandbyProject67



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Book: S.O.S. Météores | S.O.S. Meteors, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandbyProject67/pseuds/StandbyProject67
Summary: «Les aventures de Blake et Mortimer» n'ont certainement pas occupé la place qu'elles auraient dû dans mon enfance-il n'y a d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps que mes amis m'ont recommandé les BDs. Aujourd'hui, tous les volumes d'Edgar P. Jacobs y sont passés et je commence tout juste ceux des auteurs qui ont repris les personnages!(Apparemment je suis devenu «accro», selon ce qu'on me dit)Aussi, pour inaugurer ça, mes amis ont profité pour me défier d'écrire un fanwork... Comme c'était évident qu'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose du type Blake x Mortimer, j'ai préféré Olrik x Sharkey (qui semble malheuresement un ship plus rare)!Je n'ai jamais été très chaudement félicité pour mes écrits- ni pour mes fautes d'orthographe...- mais je me suis drôlement plu à écrire cet épisode là, alors j'espère que ça plaise autant à qui voudra le lire.J'ai déjà une série d'autres idées à commencer (quand j'en aurait le courage), mais je suis super excité!  Sans compter que les travaux que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent ne font que me presser de m'y mettre aussi!Commençant par reprendre l'action, les dialogues et les cartouches de Jacobs (page 28 de S.O.S Météores), j'ai imaginé une scène qui aurait pu être omise et je la partage...
Relationships: Colonel Olrik/Sharkey
Kudos: 8





	«Monsieur Henri» et son «secrétaire»

«Ignorant qu’ils sont surveillés par le truchement d’un micro habillement dissimulé à l’abri d’une moulure, Blake et le professeur conversent sans méfiance. Mais entre temps, la fameuse «Custom» bleue vient de stopper devant l’immeuble, juste derrière la citroën de Labrousse, et, quelques secondes plus tard, le «secrétaire» fait son entrée chez «Monsieur Henri»…»

-«Salut, patron!... – commença Sharkey alors qu’il s’introduisait dans la pièce et, refermant la porte derrière lui, s’adressa, surpris, à l’homme coiffé d’une paire d’écouteurs qui lui tournait le dos – Qu’est-ce qui?...»  
-«Shut up!» – trancha acidement celui-ci tandis qu’il jetait un regard glacial, fulminant d’autorité, qui allait, par-dessus son épaule et sous les rides de son front crispé de sévère inquiétude, silencier le nouveau venu, qui se laissait rester figé, la voix et la question muettes face au ton agressif de l’ordre qu’on lui avait sèchement lancé.  
Sans perdre ni même la gestation d’un instant de plus avec l’arrivée de son complice, «Monsieur Henri» rattachait avidement toute sa concentration à la conversation des deux hommes qui occupaient la pièce adjacente de l’appartement voisin, redoublant l’attention de crainte de n’avoir perdu quelque information essencielle.  
Mais déjà les instants du dialogue et de l’appel téléphonique qu’il avait jugé pouvoir être de quelque intérêt s’effeuillaient et bientôt, «ayant appris ce qu’il voulait savoir, «Monsieur Henri» enlève ses écouteurs…»  
-«La «Custom» est en bas?...» – interrogea, aride, le ton impérieux de la voix du colonel Olrik, sans tourner qu’un quart seulement du visage vers son interlocuteur, et rangeant les écouteurs pressés à leur place dans le tiroir encore urgemment ouvert.  
-«Oui, Patron… - s’empressa de répondre Sharkey, que l’énervement constant et facile du «boss» au long des dernières semaines – aggravé à mesure que l’opération s’approchait de son climax – intimidait légèrement, quand dévisagé à vif, avant de juger utile devoir rajouter le détail – avec Freddy…»  
L’indécision était brève… peut-être moins hésitante que le nécessaire par prudence, mais, naturellement, destinée à ne se retarder que l’instant qui lui suffisait pour ne pas mûrir sans tomber, encore verte, tête baissée pour se la fracasser sur le sol qui se précipitait à tout allure et, sans se laisser voir, se devinait seulement. Les mots se sont soigneusement hâtés hors de sa bouche avant qu’il n’ait encore souhaité de les avoir regrettés:  
-«Justement à propos de la bagnole, je voudrais vous…»  
Mais Olrik, épuisé de cet agacement frénétique duquel il se rendait proie en fréquence croissante durant ces derniers temps, saturé de l’accumulation de contrariétés qui s’étaient laissées rester pendues, sereinement passives, pour se précipiter en masse, un vrai déluge, toutes au même moment, préférait faire la sourde oreille, en ignorer une qui ne pouvait pas être bien grave au point où ils en étaient, croyant ainsi rayer son existence.  
-«Ça va! – coupa-t’il, écoeuré d’être obligé d’écouter les nouveaux contretemps qui se dressaient en murailles concentriques, progressivement plus étroites, las d’avoir à apprendre qu’un tel ou un autre avait «passé outre» à ses ordres, de devoir, ensuite, écouter les excuses qui viendraient, qu’on avait à lui présenter… - Sharkey, garde to boniment…»  
Et puis, aussi en profitant de la situation pour classer le cas et le jeter dans l’oubli, changer de sujet, maintenant qu’il savait Blake mêlé à l’affaire, puisqu’il fallait être sur ses gardes, le surveiller de près, le tenir hors de leur portée, l’empêcher de s’apercevoir de l’amplitude de l’opération… - «Essaie plutôt de deviner qui se trouve dans l’appartement voisin en ce moment?...»  
La question ne demandait pas de réponse, évidemment, et c’est sans beaucoup pauser qu’il y répondait lui-même promptement:  
-«Blake!!...le capitaine Francis Blake de l’M.I.5!!!... – il pris même le soin de particulariser, lui souvenir, non sans employer dans la voix quelques accords plus frustrés d’un sarcasme irrité, que leur relation avait déjà quelques assaisonnements de familiarité – celui qui t’a si bien roulé dans l’affaire de «la Chambre d’Horus»!» [1]  
Sharkey reculait d’un pas, stupéfait, pris au dépourvu par l’annonce que le regard perçant, tenace, que l’indicateur du colonel, pointé droit, inflexible, sur lui, tel acusateur silencieux, rendait plus grave.  
-«Bl…Blake!?! Lui? – c’était en se remettant du choc fulgurant de la surprise qu’il avait manqué de trébucher sur les mots, alors que ses sens s’étaient immobilisés face à l’imprévu, qu’il dévisageait encore incrédule, - imposs…»  
Mais à peine pensé, le mot lui semblait absurde au contexte et il l’abandonnait, incomplet, ridiculement commencé par inadvertance, pour se ruer sur des idées plus concrètes.  
-«Par tous les diables! Je vais lui…»  
Mais le colonel l’interrompait une fois encore, impatient:  
-«Du calme! – coupa le ton brusque et éloquent, imposant respect, alors qu’il saisissait vivement les rebords du pardessus de l’autre homme, empoignant fermement les quelques centimètres de tissu que pouvaient étrangler ses doigts pour l’attirer à l’espace vide qui les séparait plutôt que pour le retenir, l’obliger à rester, l’empêcher de reculer encore… - Écoute-moi bien… - repris la voix sévère, presque menaçante, profondément autoritaire – Il va falloir jouer serré et tant pis pour les idiots. Compris?»  
Et la pulsion brève et sèche de la secousse vigoureuse qui se suivi était moins pour souligner la question qui ne se voulait pas répondue, mais gravée dans la mémoire, que pour les rapprocher encore, discrètement, imperceptiblement, irrésistiblement…  
-«Bon et maintenant voilà ce que tu vas faire…»  
Bien qu’improvisé à l’instant, Sharkey saisissait précieusement chaque mot de ce plan encore frais comme s’il eut été l’object de profondes méditations de son patron durant des semaines d’affilée, et celui-ci distribuait anxieusement les ordres de cette manoeuvre maladroitement édifiée qu’il reconnaissait ne le satisfaire entièrement, mais n’était que trop bien serré par les circonstances por se donner au luxe de perdre un seul instant que ce fut à en élaborer un plus méticuleux, chose qu’il regrettait d’ailleurs amèrement.  
C’était, donc, pris d’une grande agitation qu’il dictait à son complice la mission dont il le chargeait à présent, prêtant simultanément oreille aux mouvements, au moindre bruit qui semblait venir de l’appartement qui côtoyait le sien: puisque Blake accompagnerait le professeur Labrousse à Jouy, il s’agissait de les suivre – mais discrètement! – sans être vus, puis, une fois arrivés, il était prioritaire de l’empêcher de rejoindre la ville!... ou même de communiquer!... Pour cela, le nécessaire évident: couper les fils téléphoniques, saboter la voiture, les isoler du monde s’il l’eut fallu!... L’essentiel était de lui rendre la ville inaccessible!  
Pendant ce temps, lui, il se chargerait de leur faire parvenir un faux télégramme sous le nom de leur cher ami le professeur Mortimer!... peut-être mordraient-ils en le croyant en sureté, peut-être… Le principal était de les dissuader de leurs recherches! Et puis si, par malheur, Labrousse laissait échapper son nom, quelque référence qui eut pu mettre Blake sur la bonne piste, directement à leur trousses…?  
Il faudrait le surveiller prudemment, coûte que coûte!... Aussi, cet isolement forcé lui donnerait forcément de mauvaises idées… Il s’agirait de tâcher de le maintenir tranquillement inactif, temporairement hors jeu… Mais gare aux initiatives!... N’agir sans ordres qu’en situation de stricte nécessité! Vu?  
Cette fois, il n’y avait pas de marges pour la plus misérable erreur…!  
Toute l’information avait couru, ininterrompue, comme sifflée par un torrent en un souffle inspiré, et c’était un «Monsieur Henri» essouflé, exténué, qui se retrouvait nez à nez avec son «secrétaire», qu’il empoignait toujours et tenait encore fermement par le pardessus.  
Pourtant, l’espace qui les séparait s’était bien aminci et si leurs regards plongeaient sans mal, presque par obligation, l’un dans l’autre, leurs nez se frôlaient bientôt…  
Et il aurait pu sembler rien n’y avoir de plus, eussent-ils pris de la distance par la suite…  
Mais un soupir, un souple et discret soupir, lourd de croire au devoir d’avoir à correspondre aux expectatives dont autrui nous charge la conscience, morne de la fatigue psychologique qu’induit le souci constant, presque maladif, poisseux du stress d´être perpetuellement soumis à l’occupation d’un poste où tout semble ronder de près l’échec, penchant sans cesse à sa vue sans jamais oser y tomber irrémédiablement, se faufilait entre les fentes et se glissait hors des lèvres du colonel, et c’est lui qui franchissait alors, sans même prendre le temps de penser deux fois, l’espace qui le séparait de l’homme qui se tenait en face de lui pour écraser avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, vaincu par la pression qui l’avait hanté tant et si bien qu’enfin les barrières de son sang-froid implacable s’étaient détériorées pour exposer crûment ce désir qu’il pensait avoir apprivoisé.  
Sharkey restait un instant stupéfait, pétrifié sous la foudre de l’instant, incapable de réagir à cette situation inespérée. Mais Olrik commençait bientôt à chercher une brèche, à s’impatienter de l’inertie, puis persister, et c’était maintenant au tour de Sharkey de se rendre sans résistance à l’étrange fascination qui l’attirait à cet homme depuis leur rencontre, à cette nécéssité affreusement délicieuse d’offrir docilement l’intérieur de sa bouche à explorer à la langue insistante du colonel, qui s’y précipitait férocement à peine le passage semblait lui céder. Les quelques secondes vacilantes d’hésitation qui tentait en vain quelque chose de vague se dissipaient vite et déjà il répondait avec une ferveur affamée à l’ardeur du baiser langoureux de son patron, dont la prononciation, qui exigeait obéissance, semblait chuchoter quelque expression provocatrice comme: «je vais t’apprendre à passer outre à mes ordres, moi!».  
Leurs bouches gagnaient en peu de temps un rythme unissonant et, à l’abri de leur intimité, les langues se contorsionnaient et s’enlaçaient sans cesse en cadences irrégulièrement frénétiques, peinant à se dénouer et assoifées d’un désir crépitant de se fondre, tout comme leurs corps étroitement pressés l’un contre l’autre, parcourus par le même courant, frissonnants du même feu, éperdument subjugés, qui cherchaient à satisfaire une excitation qui ne faisait que se déployer à chaque mouvement qui les rapprochait.  
Mais à peine Sharkey avait osé passer ces bras autour d’Olrik, déposer fiévreusement les mains chaudes sur son dos pour l’attirer, le comprimer passionnément contre soi, à peine avait-il songé à lui arracher la fausse moustache et la perruque pour enterrer ses doigts soigneusement entre ces cheveux soyeux qu’il rêvait de coiffer avec vénération depuis si longtemps, à peine s’était-il permis la fantaisie d’imaginer ses lèvres caresser le marbre délicat de la peau de son cou nu, le colonel s’était déjà brusquement éloigné d’un pas.  
C’était avec un effort douloureux qu’il était parvenu à se délivrer de l’emprise énivrante du confort qui naissait tout juste et fleurissait à feu doux, qu’il avait réussi à briser le sort malicieux de cette faim grandissante de contact charnel intime…  
-«Maintenant va!» - ordonna-t’il, impératif sous la rougeur ravissante qu’il ne cherchait que pâlement à masquer et qui teignait ses joues d’un mixte de satisfaction et de souhaits frustrés.  
Sharkey était, une fois encore, laissé figé, éberlué par la brusque tournure inespérée des évènements, qui le gifflaient rudement au milieu d’un si beau rêve, situation que le regard énigmatique, presque indéchiffrable, de «Monsieur Henri» ne soulageait nullement, et c’était comme somnambule, flottant dans un état brumeux entre la veille et le sommeil, légèrement embarrassé, que le «secrétaire» quittait d’un pas peu assuré l’appartement, perdu dans ses pensées instables et chancelantes qu’il ne trouvait pas de méthode pour trier, sautant de l’une à l’autre sans but, ayant du mal à se remettre de l’intensité d’un bonheur aussi fugace que dévastateur.  
Désormais, ces incontournables moments où il se retouverait seul avec le «boss» seraient dévisagés, dans l’attente, soit avec impatience, soit avec un souci craintif, soit avec une manifestation intermédiaire, soit peut-être même avec un désir irrépressible qui se censurait lui-même. Rien ne pouvait plus lui dire comment orienter sa conduite en présence d’Olrik puisque celui-ci ne lui avait pas laissé la consolation d’une promesse, juste la folie crépitante de l’espoir…  
Il se précipitait distraitement dans les escaliers et débouchait, l’air rêveur, dans le hall d’entrée sous le regard étonné de la concierge, qu’il saluait à l’éclat vif d’un sourire plein d’espoir qui ne lui était pas directement dirigé, mais n’avait pu céder place à un autre qui aurait probablement su se congédier avec la délicate politesse que se devait de montrer le «secrétaire» de «Monsieur Henri», avant de gagner le portail, d’où il put apercevoir le capitaine Blake et le professeur Labrousse «se précipiter vers leur voiture sous la tourmente qui redoublait…»  
«Mais à peine avaient-ils démarré que Sharkey jaillit à son tour du portail» et s’élança vers la «Custom».  
-«Vite, suis cette «citron»!!!» - lança-t’il au conducteur avant d’ouvrir la porte du véhicule pour se jeter à ses côtés.  
-«D’ac…!» - Freddy allumait le puissant moteur sans détacher le regard de la citroën puis, une fois à sa poursuite sur la route, il se retournait vers Sharkey pour remarquer innocemment, l’air complice - «Tu étais bien joyeux avant de sortir…» - et souriant, moqueur, taquina - «Pour quand est-il, ce rencard?»  
-«Shut up!...» - fit Sharkey comme qui donne un coup de coude amical, dissimulant le sourire qui mordait d’envie de se montrer.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]- voir «Le mystère de la Grande Pyramide», d'Edgar P. Jacobs


End file.
